


Gone

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: If Lost Light 13 hadn't ended with the ship shrinking.





	Gone

Whirl didn't seem to mind when Cyclonus fell against him, using the other for support. He was thankful that Whirl was there, and he was glad that the empurat would likely tear another mech's head off if they so much as muttered a word about Cyclonus's actions.

It wasn't long before the two mechs were walking down the hall towards Cyclonus's small hab suit. Whirl didn't really say anything, he just quietly patted Cyclonus on the back before giving him one last worried look, then he left.

0000

The mech he had come to love was gone, and there was nothing Cyclonus could do to change that. Anger and sorrow clutched at his spark, and it hurt more than any physical wound.

Cyclonus slammed his hand into a wall, and he dragged his claws down it. He felt something wet splatter against his shaking hand and looked down, surprised when it wasn’t energon. Cyclonus vented out harshly, shouting at nothing- just trying to expel his feelings- as more tears dripped from his optics. It wasn’t long until he collasped against the wall, dragging his claws down it once more as he crumbled to the ground.

The purple mech let out another anguished yell, wanting so badly to see him- the mech he loved so dearly- once more. Feelings, such as these, were foreign to Cyclonus, and he hated how much they hurt.

The swordsmech eyed his claws for a moment as his vents spluttered and hitched before he plunged those silver daggers deep into his chest plate, just over his spark. With a powerful jerk, the metal ripped free, and Cyclonus flung the thing across the room. His energon spilled freely from the fresh wound, but he didn't care.

He just wanted Tailgate back.


End file.
